


Rules Of The Game

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-26
Updated: 2006-04-26
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8077933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Another lesson in human sexuality.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This series was originally started because of a simple dream. It was enough to trigger my interest and despite other projects pulling at me, begged me to be written. Damage Control was supposed to be the story but when I started I found I couldn't just lay out the erotica. Thus, the base and subsequent series was born. These stories are pretty much plot what plot. I enjoy sexually descriptive stories and I enjoy writing them, but I don't presume every one does. As the series progresses, so will the sexual activity. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Thanks to Monica for the Beta. You are the best my friend!  
  
This one is for everyone who has read and enjoyed the series so far. Thanks!  


* * *

T'Pol walked along the beach with her eyes half closed. Sunset washed the sky in a bright array of colors. Jonathan had brought her here with every intention of spending the evening with her. As they had arrived though, an older man had been waiting for them. With an introduction to Otow and a few reassurances, he had excused himself and the gentleman to talk. The men had walked toward a beach house up the dunes and after a moment they had gone inside. She wasn't certain why Jonathan had met with the man, but she wasn't concerned either. She could see him on the deck as they talked, and it gave her time to look around.

The section of beach they were on was extremely private. They had taken transportation to a lot nearby and walked the rest of the way in. All around the outskirts had been signs boasting private property. When she had questioned Jonathan about it, he had told her not to worry. Apparently he had some sort of business with the man who owned the place.

It was a beautiful patch of beach, several acres long. If she tilted her head back and looked to the east she could almost see the resort they were staying at. It was difficult though. Thick patches of forest surrounded the little cove for miles around the house. The east side had a manmade breaker of stone approximately ten feet in height. A draping of trees spilled over the rock wall until it met the sand. The wall itself continued into the water nearly fifty feet. There was a path along the beach that skirted the top of the breaker near the tree line. This was how they had entered the property. On the west, a landmass rose in a narrow but equally dividing wall of dirt, sand, rock and plants, forming a jagged cliff over the water. The effect was one of a protected space, isolated and intensely private, a combination of nature and man, blended in harmony.

The house was set back into the trees. It was a deceptive looking structure. Curves and angles in the architecture, with the use of wood and stone, made it look as though it were a natural part of the landscape. It stood tall, like the trees, on stilts: these obviously in place to protect it from the incoming tides. Wind, sand, sun and water had bleached it to a non-descript color so like the sand, that it seemed to blend in. A wooden deck appeared to wrap around the building and was covered with tropical plants. The bright pink and orange flowers were the only things obviously ostentatious about it. From the center of the deck ran a wooden pier. Like the house, it had been bleached to a weathered beige and ran down the beach and into the water. Even at low tide, the huge pillars of the pier were water bound. Stone stairs rose from the sand, connecting seamlessly to the porch and the pier, one set on each side. A protective rail ran the perimeter of it. At each side on the ocean end of the pier a ladder hung into the water. A small rowboat was tethered on the left side.

As the sun dipped further in the horizon, T'Pol found herself lost in the beauty that surrounded her. A storm was brewing on the horizon, but it didn't worry her. Despite her negative experiences on Risa during her years with the Vulcan Ministry of Security, she found she was able to enjoy herself. Undoubtedly it was the company she was with, as well as the unaccustomed distractions he provided, that enabled her to forget.

The sound of voices caught her ear and she turned toward them. Jonathan caught her eye and she nearly smiled. He was so precious to her. After the stress of the Expanse he had looked worn, now he seemed relaxed and carefree. His hair had grown back to the length it had been when she had first met him, and spilled endearingly over his forehead. His eyes sparkled with a boyish enthusiasm and his pace picked up as he headed toward her, his hand raised as if to beckon her to him. She went without question, marveling at how easy it was to slip under the comfort of his arm and allow him to hold her close to him, even in the company of others. While her control was better than it had been, it would still crumble on occasion, allowing a surge of strong emotion to flood her. The emotion however, seemed mostly to involve Jonathan himself, and their time together, especially when they were making love. The very thought sent a shiver through her and a flood of moisture to her center. She glanced up at him briefly, their eyes meeting. She was surprised to see something akin to arousal swimming in their depths. Her body clenched in awareness. She barely noticed as Otow said his goodbyes.

Jonathan's voice brought her back to herself and she looked up at him in question. "I am sorry, I did not hear you."

He grinned, his hand running up and down her arm. "I asked if you liked it here."

She nodded, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder. She was still stunned at the tactile creature she had become around him. "It is lovely."

"Would you like to spend the rest of our vacation here?"

Her eyes snapped back to his. "We already have a room at the hotel."

He nodded. "Yes, but I wanted something a little more private." He caught her hand and led her toward the house. "I wanted something a little more... domestic, and Porthos will have more room to run."

T'Pol followed him as he lead her around the deck to the front of the house. She had been right, the deck encircled the entire structure. Like the back, a pier like structure led from the center of the deck and across the dunes. The walkway itself made traversing the sands easier and also provided a declining ramp which connected to a weathered wooden privacy fence and a gate leading out to the roadway. As far as T'Pol could tell, there were only three ways onto the property. The private path along the beach they had followed coming in, the main entrance, and the water. It would indeed be a good place for the little beagle to play, as well as his companions.

Jonathan opened the front door and guided her into the room. At first glance, it seemed smaller than she had expected from the outside. To the immediate right of the door was a long wall with two doors in it. The first was within reaching distance of the front door. The other was just a few feet from it. To her left, in front of a large window sat a dining table. A countertop formed the wall between the dining area and the cozy kitchen. Barstools lined the dining side on the counter. The counter ended, butting against another wall, forming the divider for the living room. Small sofas and plush chairs rounded out the room, all turned to the windowed doors which formed a frame for the back deck and the glorious ocean view. A sliding door led to the deck. Heavy drapes were pulled back to allow the spill of light and beauty in from outside, but could easily be drawn if necessary.

The first door on her right led to an opulent bathroom. A shower that could easily hold several people shared a wall with the marbleized counter, complete with two sinks, and a mirrored vanity. On the other side of the bathroom sat a huge garden tube, complete with jets, the commode, and another door. This door, as well as the second one on the long wall opened into a spacious bedroom. A king sized bed shared the main section of the room with an armoire and two night stands. The headboard rested along the outer wall, directly across from the door that led to the living area. Five feet from the bed were two steps leading up to a tiled floor. The back wall matched that of the one in the living room, including the drapes. A tall decorative cabinet stood against the right wall and a lounging sofa covered with pillows sat against the left.

A glint of light caught her attention and she looked up. The ceiling had recessed lighting and was covered with mirrored panels. From the center of the tiled area hung an ornately decorated hook. Two more adorned the walls. All in all the room was brightly decorated and looked comfortable. She glanced back to Jonathan. He had a odd look on his face, a combination of eagerness, excitement, expectation and encouragement. With a shrug, she nodded. "This would be a wonderful place to stay."

He grinned broadly and crossed to her, catching her arm and leading her out onto the deck. "I was hoping you would say that. While you were visiting with Hoshi in the hotel lobby, I packed up our things and had them sent on ahead. I know it was presumptuous of me, but I figured if you liked the place, there was no sense in heading back. Phlox will bring Porthos by in the morning."

Her brow rose slightly at his words, but didn't stay there long. His enthusiasm was contagious, and she was grateful for the additional privacy. "What about our reservations at the hotel?"

"They transferred them here as an upgrade. This beach house is part of the main resort and is used especially for the tourists who want a little extra in their vacation. Kind of like a honeymoon suite, if you will. We only have to call the hotel for anything we need, including housekeeping."

The wind was kicking up and the scent of rain was on the air. T'Pol rubbed her arms slightly and headed toward the end of the pier. It really was a lovely place. She leaned against the railing and looked out to sea. Closing her eyes, she allowed the sounds and smells to surround her. With the rain moving in, the waves were getting rougher, spraying mist as they met the pillars. As Jonathan stepped behind her, she leaned back into him with a sigh. "Do we need to secure anything for the coming rain?"

"No. Otow said everything was already secure. The rains coming in shouldn't be too heavy according to the weather reports, but if they do get bad they'll send someone out." He rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Yes. I appreciate the added privacy of this place. It makes me feel as if we were the only two people here."

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad. I wanted this time to be special, just the two of us really. Though I probably should have had Phlox keep Porthos for the duration."

She shook her head in a slow movement. "No. He is a part of you, and I find I don't mind the little quadruped. He is a part of our lives, and very well behaved. As you said, there will be more room here for him to play."

Jonathan's chest rumbled under her head as he chuckled. "For us too." His hands clasped her shoulders and he squeezed lightly. "I brought you here for another reason too T'Pol." Turning her to him, he met her eyes. "You mentioned last night that you were willing to experiment with me, to learn all my wants, needs, and desires. Well, I want to share them with you and learn yours in turn."

"I would like that Jonathan."

He smiled down at her, a blush staining his cheeks. "There is a lot more to it than you think." His hands began running up and down her arms again, almost in an unconscious movement. "I know you love me and trust me, as I do you. There are things I want to do with you that may seem odd. I thought maybe we could establish some ground rules."

Her brow rose slightly. In such close contact, she could pick up the emotion flowing off of him in waves. Desire was the foremost, and it was making her hot just being next to him. "Rules?"

"Yes." He let go of her and began to pace, as if searching for the right words. "Intimate relationships, especially those involving sex, should be built on trust, respect and love. We already know these things exist between us, but we are also new in this relationship, and we are learning new things about each other. Part of the fun of an intimate relationship is in the learning. It is through the learning that we discover likes and dislikes, and establish comfort zones. There are things I want to do with you, but I don't want to hurt you or make you uncomfortable. I want to know what you are open to, and what you are not. I need to know, to trust that you will tell me when something bothers you. I think something simple, such as stop, is the way to go. If you want me to stop what I'm doing, simply say stop and I will." He gave her an endearing little half grin. "I may whine, argue and pout about it, but you can trust me to listen."

She tipped her head to the side. The way he was talking, she wasn't quite sure how to take him. When she had first come to Earth she had done some research on human sexuality. What she had touched on then, basic reproduction and such had seemed pretty much the same as on Vulcan. Later, when she had joined Enterprise she had done a bit more research and learned of both the frequency humans participated in sex, and their love of variety within the practice of it. Nothing, however, had prepared her for the reality of being Jonathan's lover. Trust was not a question. She knew he would never deliberately harm her, and she was curious. Her eyes softened as they met his. There was no choice really. She was hopelessly lost in him, and in the path he was leading her down. "I don't want to say stop to you Jonathan. I want to learn all there is to know, everything you want to teach me."

"It goes both ways love. I want to learn too. But it is important to me that you feel comfortable in both the learning and the teaching. I don't want you agreeing to something that makes you uncomfortable because you think it will please me. There is so much we can explore together, so many options to increase our pleasure of one another."

The wind swirled around them, catching the skirt of her sun dress and pressing it against his legs. As it did, Jonathan's eyes darkened suddenly, sending yet another shiver down her spine. The look was sharp and hungrier all of a sudden, causing her internal muscles to clench again in awareness. She wanted him. Right there. The wildness of it stunned her. How was it possible? She, the one based in logic, was allowing herself to be flung into the storm of emotion. That aching place between her legs was already loosening, filling with moisture, preparing her for him. Her body was tender from their excessive bouts of lovemaking, and yet she wanted him again. Her arms wrapped around his neck. "Make love to me." As he turned to lead her inside, she dug in her heels. "No. Make love to me here Jonathan, surrounded by you and nature."

Something flashed in his eyes, and then his mouth was covering hers, drowning her in a sea of emotion. His tongue swept deep, soothing and stroking, gentle yet branding nonetheless. As her eyes fluttered closed, he broke the kiss. He smiled, a possessive, all male smile. She blinked briefly as it dawned on her what she had asked him, and she froze for a second. He saw that moment of hesitation and kissed her again. This one soft and coaxing. "Change your mind?"

 

As he pulled back. she blinked again. Her tongue darted out, moistening her lips. "No."

 

His next kiss was quick, a short smack on the mouth. "Good." His eyes narrowed slightly as he studied her. "Perhaps you should show me what you want then?"

"You want me to make love to you?"

That predatory smile crossed his lips again. "Oh we'll make love to each other, but why don't you pretend I need convincing?"

Her head tipped to the side once more as she considered his words. He was ready, she could see it as her eyes slid over him, smell the arousal on his skin. She was usually the one to encourage, not initiate their lovemaking. In that instant she understood what he meant about learning comfort zones. They had already established some, and now they were testing them, seeing where they would go. Her eyes slid over him again. He was so beautiful to her, strong and proudly male. The perfect mate. Suddenly she wanted to learn his body as he had learned hers. She wanted the tastes and textures on her tongue. Her hand flew to his chest, fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. Patience was held by a tight rein as she maneuvered them, a low hum of pleasure rumbling in her throat as she succeeded in opening them all. Her hands greedily roved over his chest, tangling in the coarse hair there. She closed her eyes, testing the springiness of the hair, before opening them again as she moved on. Fingers plucked at his nipples, rolling them as he had hers in past encounters. Leaning forward, her mouth closed over the left one. His groan of pleasure was her answer. Obviously he was as sensitive as she. She was content to play only for a short time, and then she was moving on. 

 

Her hands slid down his chest to the front closure of his pants, cupping him. Her fingers traced over the bulge in his trousers, testing the shape of him. Her hands were much more sure as she freed him. They closed around him briefly, absorbing the heat and strength of him, before she pushed his pants down his legs. As he toed off his shoes and kicked himself free of his clothes, her eyes flowed over him, taking in the angles and contours that made him unique. She wondered what he would do if she used her mouth on him as he did her. The temptation was too great. Dropping to her knees, she waited, holding him firmly, yet gently in her hand. She raised her eyes to his and licked her lips once more. As her warm breath slid over him, his own stuttered. Each word was punctuated by a warm lap of her tongue. "I... want ...you... Ashal-veh..."

 

His fingers twined in her hair, his eyes closed in pleasure as he nodded his assent. The warmth of her mouth closed over him, driving him forward on a wave of lust and love so strong it nearly toppled him. As wave after wave washed over him, he marveled at her yet again. This was his heart, and she was amazing. Even as his body tensed at the soft pull of her mouth, he tried to pull her up, to stop her so that they could travel that road together. She refused to budge, instead she hummed a no against him, sending shivers down his spine, refusing to move until he was spent, and sagging against the rail of the pier. Her hands continued to soothe him as she dropped back into her kneeling position. Smiling down at her, still dazed, he gripped her arms and dragged her slowly up his body. She offered no resistance, only a questioning brow. He couldn't resist hugging her, and showering her face with little kisses. And then her mouth was meshed to his again. The taste of her held a taste of him and the knowledge of what they were once again went to his head, and then he was kissing her for all he was worth. He swept her against him, the move both possessive and protective, gentle even in his desire.

 

As his hands swept her clothes away, his mouth followed, lingering on the side of her neck, the curve of a breast, a flushed nipple. Her sighs of pleasure motivated him. His name chanted on her lips heartened him, and as he swept her dress and panties away, he lifted her, setting her on the rail, choosing the corner so that the post there supported her back. She blinked, startled, but as his hands gently spread her thighs and dipped into the warmth between them, her eyes drifted closed once more and her head fell back in abandon.

 

One arm wrapped around her waist, supporting her as his head dipped, tongue tracing a taunt nipple. He suckled gently, lightly scraping with teeth, encouraged by each sound, all sounds indicating her pleasure. Lightly his lips slid to the side of her breast, and slowly back to the curve where her neck and shoulder met. Tracing the cord of her neck, his lips followed the line to her ear, where he paused to nibble. Nuzzling her neck as she tipped her head for easier access, he laved at a bit of skin behind her ear and sucked a small bit of it into his mouth, increasing the suction. It lasted only a moment, and then he was soothing the spot once more with his tongue.

His fingers traced over her, gently swirling the moist flesh. As he probed her entrance, she flinched slightly. Remorse washed over him. He had used her hard the last few days, and she was obviously sore. He dropped a soft kiss to her lips and stepped away. A smile chased across his mouth as she reached for him. Sore or not, she wanted him, and he wasn't gallant enough to walk away. He began a slow journey down her body with his mouth.

T'Pol panted in excitement. Never had she imagined making love in such an elemental setting. The sun had completely set, and clouds blackened the sky. Wind whipped around her, drying the damp trail his tongue left behind. Her eyes closed and her head tossed restlessly against the post. She barely noticed the hardness of the wood or the roughness of it, and wouldn't have objected if she could. The air brushed over her skin like whisper soft hands, heightening her desire. She felt as if there were no part of her untouched. She shivered in need. She needed his strength and substance to anchor her. "Jonathan, now..."

"Soon love." He allowed her to pull him up for another kiss. She controlled it, coaxing him with a frenzy that brought him back to life. As he responded with an equal passion, she eased back. Gentling the kiss, her tongue searched the depths of his mouth. When she broke the kiss, he drew her close, his hands sliding up and down her back in a soothing gesture.. His head rested against hers as they fought for control.

She was nearly even with him on this rail, her body open and giving, as open as her soul. T'Pol's body clamored for satisfaction. She was his, and she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Her hands roamed restlessly over his upper body, spurring him into action. His fingers stroked over her, beginning another trek over her body. Nudging her thighs further apart, he followed the path with his lips, creating a trail of fire down her body until his mouth was poised at her center. His eyes locked with hers as his fingers began a gentle massage of silken thighs, dipping in briefly to tease the soft flesh there, only to slide back out to her outer thighs, before returning and teasing a bit further. Her breath caught and released sounding labored with each move, as she watched and waited. A soft gasp echoed through her as his warm breath tickled over her flesh. Finally after an agonizing eternity, he dropped his gaze to the treasure before him, his tongue reaching out and stroking the soaked flesh. A keening wail echoed on the breeze as his mouth closed over her. He smiled against her, and then feasted as if starved, teasing her with his mouth and fingers through the rise of each peak, only to pull back at the last moment and deny her release. Her fingers tugged at his hair, her head rolling side to side against the post, and still he played, driving her need for him higher and higher, until everything was lost but the two of them together. 

 

Her fingers tugged again, a loud gasping sob tearing from her as he pulled away yet again. Need and frustration poured from her throat as she cried out. "Jon-a-than!" She tried to pitch herself forward, but he stopped her by standing in a graceful move. She thudded against his chest with a groan, her hands moving automatically to fist in his hair again as she pulled him to her and ravished his mouth with her own. The need and the urgency was mimicked in the stroke of her tongue. One hand slid down his body, tangling almost roughly in his pubic hair. She tugged, trying to pull him closer. His fingers tangled in hers and he drew her hand up and kissed it before placing it on his shoulder. He waited until her eyes locked with his and then he slid home. A soft breath hissed out of her and for a moment he thought he had hurt her. He stopped, barely able to keep from moving as he waited for her next move. She growled, leaning forward and biting his lower lip. "More... please." Her head flung back against the post as she writhed against him.

 

He smiled against her words and continued, his hands coming up to support her back as he drew out and slid forward again. Once more her breath hissed out, and then her nails were digging into his back and she was urging him faster and deeper, her legs wrapping around his waist and changing the tilt of contact. He did the only thing he could, he obliged her, and himself in the process. Each thrust of his hips ground his pelvis into her, sending shards of pleasure through her core, until she shattered around him in a series of groans and sighs and whispers of his name. His own release crashed upon him, stealing the strength from his limbs. He leaned into her as the last shudders passed through him, gathering her close against him.

T'Pol sagged against him, tucking her head under his chin. Placing a light kiss on his chest, she marveled at their relationship. Never would she have imagined she was capable of such wantonness. Only with this man had she ever felt such powerful emotions, but instead of trying to suppress them as she had been taught, she wanted to embrace them, revel in them even. The thought scared her to her toes, but she fought it back. There was so much more here for her if she would just take the chance. She didn't see any other option.

The first cold drops of rain decided they'd waited long enough and spilled over the sated lovers, breaking them apart in a flurry of movement. They paused only long enough to gather their clothes, and then Jonathan was catching her hand and dragging her toward the house. His grin was full of mischief as he pushed her through the door and toward the bathroom. "What do you say we run a hot bath and I show you how useful a garden tub can be?"

Her eyes widened briefly at the suggestion, but she beat him to the bathroom.


End file.
